Snowdrop
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya hanya mampu bingung saat seorang anak berumur 12 tahun menyodorkannya sebuket bunga. MiyuSawa. Rating bisa berubah seiring waktu.
1. Prologue

_Snowdrop_

 _(Prologue)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere Only We Know, karena dari situlah Yuki mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis ini. Betewe, ACCHAN WOY! INI KARENA WATASHI NO YUME JUGA!

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin menusuk ke tulang. Salju mulai turun. Suhu mulai menuju nol derajat di pertengahan Desember. Sosok itu berjalan diantara keramaian. Beberapa kali ditangkap oleh mata para gadis yang seketika terpesona pada ketampanan yang dimilikinya diumur yang cukup belia. Ia memainkan mata coklatnya. Mencari di seluruh pelosok taman. Hingga dia menemukan sosok seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Ia melangkah mendekat. Sebuket bunga di tangan ia genggam semakin erat seiring langkahnya yang mendekat kearah lelaki itu. Ia sempat bingung, apakah pria yang ditujunya benar telah berumur 35 disaat wajahnya masih terlihat berumur 25 tahun.

Pria itu menunduk sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _headphone_ -nya. Saat ia berdiri di hadapan pria itu, ia berdehem pelan. Pria itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan _headphone_ -nya. "Ya?"

Ia meneguk ludah gugup sebelum bertanya, "anda… Miyuki Kazuya?"

Pria itu mengerutkan kening, terbesit rasa penasaran di mata hazelnya dibalik kacamata. "Ya, itu aku. Dan kau?" Miyuki bertanya kembali.

Ia segera menyerahkan sebuket bunga itu pada Miyuki. Membuat Miyuki melongo kaget. Apa-apaan?! Kenapa anak ini memberikannya bunga?!

"HA- HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU MEMBERIKANKU BUNGA?! TUNGGU! INI PASTI KERJAAN KURAMOCHI! MANA ANAK ITU?!" Miyuki melongokkan kepala ke seluruh penjuru taman, tidak mempedulikan pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka heran.

Ia segera berdeham lagi. "Bukan. Ini bukan kerjaan Mochi _Jiisan_."

Miyuki menatap anak dihadapannya bingung. "'Mochi _Jiisan'_?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Tangannya tetap terulur, menyodorkan sebuket bunga itu pada Miyuki. Miyuki segera menerimanya bingung. Sempat terpikirkan dikepalanya bahwa anak di hadapannya adalah penggemar beratnya dan jatuh cinta dengannya dan berpikir Miyuki adalah pedofil dan bisa mendapatkan hatinya, karena Miyuki yakin sekali anak ini masih berumur 12 tahun, dimana batas seorang korban pedofil kalau tidak salah adalah 15 tahun dan—

Oke, Miyuki memutuskan berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan bodoh itu dan menatap bunga ditangannya.

"Itu…" Anak itu kembali membuka mulut. Miyuki menatap anak itu. "Itu adalah bunga _Lilac Mauve_. Suatu saat, aku harus memberikan bunga ini pada seseorang bernama Miyuki Kazuya. Bunga ini berarti…"

Setelah itu, Miyuki terdiam.

.

.

.

.

 _Lilac Mauve: Do you still love me?_

.

.

.

"Hei, nak."

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kei. Sawamura Kei."

"Sawamura?"

"Hum. Sawamura Kei."

.

.

.

Itu diatas adalah prolog dari cerita ini. Saya ingin mencoba meramaikan FAODI, KARENA SUMPAH DEMI BOKONG SEKSI SAWAMURA, INI KENAPA SEPI BANGET?! QAQ

Sawamura muncul di chapter berikut… berikutnya. Oke, belum pasti si eijun muncul di chapter kapan.

Oke, LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 1)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere Only We Know, karena dari situlah Yuki mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis ini. Dan untuk si ngerepotin satu itu *ditendang acchan*, Sawamura Kei disini mirip… Nanti di chapter depan baru dijelasin. Kalau nggak chaper depan, ya depan depannya lagi.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

Salju masih turun di Tokyo. Miyuki menghela nafas, mengeluarkan uap putih dari bibirnya. Dia berjalan menuju taman di salah satu sudut kota, lalu duduk di bangku di sisi taman. Miyuki menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang menjatuhkan salju. Sekelebat memori terlintas dikepala. Termasuk saat seorang anak bernama Sawamura Kei yang memberinya sebuket bunga.

Sawamura.

"Eijun…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ittei! _Kenapa kau mencubit hidungku Kazuya?!"_

Miyuki tersenyum mengingat itu. Ia memejamkan mata. Senyumannya perlahan memudar. Ia diam duduk disana.

"Kazuya- _san_!"

Miyuki membuka mata. Kei. Anak itu tersenyum riang. Lalu tanpa permisi segera duduk disebelahnya. " _Ohayou_ Kazuya- _san_!"

Sekali lagi, Miyuki tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan Kei, lupakan fakta bahwa anak itu langsung memanggil nama depannya. " _Ohayou._ "

Tangan Kei terulur, menyodorkan sebuket bunga kearah Miyuki. Bunganya beda dari yang kemarin. Berwarna kuning dengan kelopak yang cukup banyak. Miyuki menerima buket itu lalu menatapnya. "Jadi, ini bunga apa dan apa maknanya?"

" _Zinnia Yellow_. Artinya,"

.

.

.

.

 _Zinnia Yellow: Kenangan setiap hari_

.

.

.

"Hng?" Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alis.

Kei menatap Miyuki. "Karena, selalu ada kenangan indah di tiap harinya. Makanya, aku memberikan bunga ini untuk Kazuya- _san_."

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk. " _Arigatou_." Lalu tersenyum sembari meletakkan buket itu di pangkuannya. "Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau memberikan bunga padaku?"

Anak itu menunduk lalu memainkan jarinya gugup. "Ka-karena semenjak sebulan yang lalu, aku selalu melihat Kazuya- _san_ disini. Setiap hari. Duduk diam hingga matahari terbenam lalu pulang. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk coba menemani Kazuya- _san_." Kei tersenyum kecil.

"Sawamura,"

"Kei saja."

"Oke, Kei, aku hargai keputusanmu itu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku senang berada disini. Duduk sendiri hingga mentari terbenam. Menenangkan diri. Selain itu, apa orangtuamu tidak mencarimu? Belum lagi kemungkinan jika rumahmu jauh dari sini. Mereka pasti khawatir dimana kau berada." Miyuki tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman itu dibalas oleh Kei. "Jangan khawatir, jika pulang aku harus kesana." Kei menunjuk sebuah gedung putih yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari tempat mereka. "Selain itu, Papa tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku, karena Papa masih tidur sampai sekarang."

Kali ini Miyuki dibuat bingung oleh anak itu. "Papamu? Masih tidur?"

Kei mengangguk. "Hum! Aku ingin menemani Papa disana, tapi aku takut melihatnya yang dikelilingi selang dan ada bunyi yang berlanjut! Bunyinya seperti _tit, tit, tit_ , aku takut mendengarnya! Jadi Chris _Ojiisan_ mengizinkanku untuk pergi bermain keluar sementara dia menjaga Papa! Jadi, boleh aku temani Kazuya- _san_ disini?"

Miyuki memutuskan menjawab ya. Sekalipun dia sendiri dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Karena dari cerita Kei, dia tahu bahwa 'Papa' yang disebut Kei itu sedang koma, dan apa-apaan tadi? 'Chris _Ojiisan_ '? Kemarin Mochi, hari ini Chris?

"E-eh?! Jadi aku boleh menemani Kazuya- _san_ disini?!"

"Iya, iya. Kau boleh datang kesini. Aku akan selalu datang kesini dan aku mau menemanimu." Miyuki segera mengusak rambut anak itu. Membuat Kei segera terdiam dan menatap Miyuki. "E-EH?!" Miyuki segera panik saat air mata mulai menghiasi pipi Kei. "Ke-Kei, ada apa, apa aku meyakitimu atau apa?! Tu-tunggu dulu, e-eh?!" Miyuki semakin panik saat beberapa pengunjung taman mulai menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh dan curiga.

Kei terisak pelan, lalu mengusap pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan ragu, Miyuki segera mengusap punggung anak itu, yang membuat tangisan Kei semakin parah. Membuat tatapan orang-orang semakin curiga padanya. Miyuki panik. Panik karena Kei tiba-tiba menangis, dan panik karena takut dikira pedofil.

 _The heck—_

MIYUKI TAHU DIA SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN BERHENTI DI KEGIATAN BASEBALLNYA, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI DIA BERALIH PROFESI DARI CATCHER JADI PEDOFIL WOI!

"Ke-Kei, _doushita no_?" Miyuki bertanya panik, takut jika salah satu pengunjung mulai meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi polisi.

Sepertinya Miyuki beruntung.

Meskipun dia juga kaget.

Kei masih menangis, tapi kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Miyuki erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Miyuki. Tetap terisak.

Miyuki tersenyum tipis. Lalu tangannya refleks memeluk Kei balik.

Karena entah mengapa,

Pelukan ini…

Terasa begitu dirindukan.

.

.

.

.

Senja mulai membekuk. Pias jingga bercampur ungu menghias langit. Salju berhenti. Kei meneguk coklat panas yang dibelikan Miyuki. Lehernya terbalut syal hitam Miyuki. Disampingnya, Miyuki duduk sambil menggenggam segelas _macchiato_.

" _Saa_." Miyuki berdiri. "Ayo, kuantar."

Kei mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Miyuki. Miyuki tersenyum, lalu segera meraih tangan Kei, menggenggamnya. Ia menyelip buket bunga itu di lengannya. Mengantar Kei ke rumah sakit yang disebut Kei sebagai gedung putih itu. Miyuki segera membungkukkan badan, menyamakan tinggi dengan Kei, saat mereka sampai di parkiran.

" _Jaa ne_. Besok kita bertemu lagi."

Kei mengangguk. Miyuki mengusak rambut Kei lalu berdiri. Ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Kei!"

Mereka menoleh. Melihat seorang pria berambut hitam mendekati mereka. Kei tersenyum. "Tetsu _Jiisan_!"

Sedangkan Miyuki hanya mampu mematung. "Tetsu…- _san_?"

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Miyuki kaget. "Ah, Miyuki. Lama tak bertemu."

Miyuki segera membungkukkan badan, lalu menatap Kei yang kini sudah berada di gendongan Tetsuya. " _Anoo_ , Tetsu- _san_ mengenal Kei?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Sejak dia lahir aku telah mengenalnya. Kita duluan, Miyuki." Tetsuya bebalik. Lalu segera pergi. Samar-samar Miyuki masih bisa mendengar ucapan Tetsuya. " _Saa_ , Kei, hari ini giliranku menjagamu. Ayo pulang."

Lalu Kei menolehkan kepalanya di balik bahu Miyuki, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Miyuki yang hanya bisa melambaikan kecil tangannya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Dengan sekelebat pertanyaan di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

A.N: Oke, author kehabisan kata-kata. Langsung aja, Review plish?


	3. Chapter 2

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 2)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere _Only We Know_ , karena dari situlah Yuki mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis juga mau berterima kasih atas tiap review yang diberikan. Soalnya seru kalo nulis di fandom anime, reviewnya rusuh pake capslock *ngakak* *guling di lantai*. Sankyuu buat bebi Acchan yang udah ngebeta.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya menatap Kei yang sibuk memperhatikan ratusan bunga, mencoba mengingat. Kei lalu mengambil sebuah bunga berwarna putih. Setelah mengambil cukup banyak, Kei membuat buket bunganya lalu segera kembali ke Tetsuya. "Ayo!"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Keduanya segera berjalan menuju mobil Tetsuya. Kei tersenyum sambil menatap buket itu. "Kau mau memberikannya ke Miyuki lagi?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Kei mengangguk. "Iya." Ada kilauan semangat di mata cokelat keemasan dibalik kacamata. "Aku akan memberikannya untuk Ayah."

Mobil sedan hitam milik kapten tim bisbol Jepang itu melesat diantara hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Tujuannya hanya satu. Gedung rumah sakit. Kei segera turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Kei menuju sebuah kamar bernomor 218. Ia segera membuka pintu. "Harucchi _Ojiichan_!" Ucapnya riang.

Haruichi menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Kei. "Kei- _chan_ , tetap semangat seperti biasanya hari ini."

Anak itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia mendekat lalu menatap sosok yang terbaring di ranjang. Alat bantu pernapasan masih terpasang di tubuhnya, ditambah dengan selang-selang lain yang entah untuk apa, Kei tidak tahu. " _Nee_ ,Harucchi _Ojiichan_."

"Hm?"

"Kapan Papa bangun?"

Haruichi hanya mampu tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk kepala Kei lembut. Kei segera melepas kacamatanya lalu menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kei- _chan_ , kenapa kau melepas kacamatamu?"

Kei tersenyum. "Supaya Ayah tidak mengenalku!"

Lalu anak itu berlari keluar kamar sambil membawa buket bunga. Meninggalkan Haruichi yang hanya mampu menatap sendu.

" _Nee,_ Eijun- _kun_ , kapan kau akan bangun?"

.

.

.

.

" _Ne, ne_ , Sawamura _-kun_!"

Sawamura menoleh. Ia menatap kearah dua orang gadis teman sekelasnya yang bernama… _etto_ … entahlah, Sawamura tidak tahu. Pura-pura tahu saja. " _Doushita no_?"

Salah satu gadis, rambutnya _bob_ cokelat, segera membuka mulut, "itu, kau pernah dengar tentang _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_?"

"He?"

Gadis lainnya, kali ini si rambut ikal sepundak, ikut menyahut, "kau tahu tidak? Itu adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang ada di Seido! Kisah nyata!"

Sawamura menggaruk kepalanya, "memangnya kau pikir aku ini tipe orang yang akan memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

" _Iie_ , aku tahu kau ini hanya memikirkan bisbol, tapi kupikir kau mungkin tahu kisah ini. Soalnya kisah ini 'kan, kisah nyata dari salah satu pemain inti tim bisbol!"

"HAH?!" Sawamura memasang wajah bego.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak tahu. Ayo coba tanyakan pada Haruichi- _kun_. Dia mungkin tahu."

Kedua gadis itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sawamura yang diliputi rasa penasaran tiada henti.

.

.

Sampai waktu latihan, Sawamura masih memikirkan mengenai _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_ itu. Saking sibuk memikirkannya, lelaki itu tidak berisik seperti biasa. Dan itu membuat anggota lain heran.

Chris yang bertugas menjadi _catcher_ Sawamura hari ini ikut bingung, Melihat bagaimana lemparan _pitcher_ kidal yang ternilai bagus. Lebih banyak _strike_ dibandingkan _ball_. Sepertinya Sawamura kerasukan sesuatu.

Bahkan saat Miyuki menggoda Sawamura lagi seperti biasanya, anak itu tidak berteriak kesal pada Miyuki. Hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali fokus pada latihannya.

 _Fix_ , Sawamura kerasukan sesuatu.

"Oi, Sawamura!"

Sawamura menoleh. Ia menatap Miyuki dengan _iris_ sewarna emasnya. "Hm?"

Miyuki berdehem pelan, "ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menunduk."Aku memikirkan sesuatu."Jawabnya pelan.

"He?" Sang penangkap memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja. "Hahahaha, jadi orang bodoh sepertimu masih bisa berpikir juga? Hahaha…ha?" Miyuki berhenti saat menyadari Sawamura tidak membalas ejekannya dengan teriakan seperti biasa. Lelaki itu justru diam memperhatikan tanah. "Hei, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Sawamura akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Miyuki. "Itu… tadi teman kelasku bertanya. Katanya ini kisah nyata yang terjadi di Seido, di klub bisbol ini. Mengenai, _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_. Apa kau tahu?"

Hal pertama yang menjadi reaksi Miyuki adalah matanya yang membelalak kaget. Berikutnya terdiam. Lalu setelah itu Miyuki kembali tertawa dan merangkul Sawamura. "Hei, _Bakamura_ , jika kau memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau misalnya kau latihan saja? Kali ini aku akan menangkap lemparanmu!"

Menyadari wajah mereka yang dekat, pipi Sawamura seketika memerah. Ia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Miyuki, " _BAKAMURA JANAI_!" Teriaknya refleks akibat jantung yang berdetak cepat. Miyuki tersenyum tipis melihat itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"O-oke." Sawamura segera mengikuti Miyuki menuju _bullpen_. Yang Sawamura ingat hari itu adalah, betapa hatinya bahagia bisa latihan bersama senior yang sejak dulu disukainya.

Itu adalah memori yang membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Miyuki tersenyum. "Bunga apa hari ini?"

Kei membalasnya dengan wajah ceria lalu mengulurkan sebuket bunga pada Pria yang barusan bertanya." _Periwinkle White_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Periwinkle White**_ _: memori yang membahagiakan._

.

.

.

A.N: Sepertinya mulai chap depan, alurnya akan maju mundur. Yang menjadi perbedaan antara masa lalu dan masa kini dalam cerita adalah ada tidaknya Sawamura Kei. Jadi, silahkan _review_? /pasangin Eijun _nekomimi_ /


	4. Chapter 3

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 3)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere _Only We Know_ , karena dari situlah Yuki mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis ini. Yuki tetap berterima kasih atas semua ripiuw rusuh yang buat Yuki ngakak gegulingan di lantai. Dan betewe, untuk yang sudah baca fanfiksi _EIJUN_ dari si ngerepotin itu, sumpah, Yuki itu bukan cowok berumur 25 tahun. Makasih buat si bebi Acchan yang udah ngebeta.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuket _periwinkle white_ di pangkuan. Bunga yang manis. Miyuki tersenyum menatapnya. Kei segera menarik mantel Miyuki, membuatnya menoleh. " _Ne, Ne_ , Kazuya- _san,_ coba lihat itu." Kei menunjuk kearah tumpukan salju di samping bangku mereka.

"Apa? Hanya tumpukkan salju." Balas Miyuki.

Kei menoleh, menatap kearah Miyuki dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "Memang hanya salju. Hahahaha!"

Miyuki tidak tertawa.

Hanya mampu terdiam.

Karena saat menatap mata Kei, Miyuki menyadari satu hal.

Kedua iris yang indah sewarna cokelat keemasan.

.

.

.

.

"Kuramochi- _Senpai_."

Kuramochi yang sedang membaca majalah segera menyahut singkat."Hm?"

"Apa _Senpai_ tahu tentang _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_?" Tanya Sawamura.

Kuramochi terdiam. Dia segera menutup majalahnya lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari teman sekelasku. Tadi mereka menanyakanku soal itu. Katanya itu kisah nyata yang terjadi dalam klub bisbol. Makanya dia bertanya padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu."

Sang senior menatap kosong. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Karena bagaimanapun, ini topik yang agak sensitif untuk dibicarakan.

"Itu bercerita, tentang seorang gadis bernama Ishima Seira." Akhirnya Kuramochi memulai.

Sawamura segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, lalu duduk di atas lantai. Memastikan bisa melihat Kuramochi dengan jelas saat bercerita.

Kuramochi tersenyum sendu. "Ishima, menyukai seorang anggota klub. Lelaki dengan mulut menyebalkan." Kuramochi tertawa pelan. Tapi tawanya justru membuat Sawamura ingin memeluk seniornya itu. "Ishima hanya seorang gadis biasa. Dia selalu mengatakan dirinya seperti itu. Dia manajer klub bisbol. Tidak ada yang terlalu menonjol darinya selain kepintarannya yang luar biasa."

"Terus?"

"Lelaki yang disukai Ishima itu adalah orang yang populer. Mereka cukup dekat. Hanya saja lelaki itu memang menyebalkan, sehingga ucapannya kadang membuat Ishima sakit hati." Kuramochi kembali tersenyum. "Tapi Ishima masih tetap mencintainya."

Raut wajah Sawamura berganti dari bingung dan penasaran menjadi kagum pada Ishima Seira yang diceritakan Kuramochi. "Lalu, lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Ishima, ternyata dia juga menyukainya. Dia memeluk Ishima saat senja. Itu sebabnya disebut sebagai _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_." Kuramochi segera duduk lalu menatap Sawamura. "Puas?"

Sawamura mengangguk dan menyadari satu hal, "lalu siapa laki-laki yang Ishima- _san_ sukai itu? Dan dimana Ishima- _san_ sekarang?"

Kuramochi mengangkat bahu." _Oyasumi_."

"Tunggu, _Senpai_!"

Kuramochi tidak menoleh lagi. Pasrah, Sawamura segera naik ketempat tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Mencoba tidur tapi tetap dengan rasa penasaran menyelubungi pikirannya.

.

.

Sawamura menghela napas. Ia melirik Miyuki yang sedang memungut bola disampingnya. Mereka tidak sengaja berdebat panjang saat latihan tadi. Sehingga pelatih memutuskan member mereka hukuman; membersihkan lapangan usai latihan. Anggota lain sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

"Hei, Sawamura."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak fokus saat latihan tadi?"

Sekali lagi Sawamura menghela napas. Kembali memunguti bola di atas tanah. "Aku masih memikirkan soal itu."

Terdengar decakan dari Miyuki. "Bodoh. Apa kau tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dipikirkan? Apa hal itu sebegitu pentingnya hingga mengalihkan perhatianmu? Kau tahu tidak, bagaimana kini Furuya berkembang? Kalau begitu kapan kau akan meraih nomor _ace_ yang selalu kau teriakkan itu—"

"Jangan membandingkanku dengan Furuya!"

Miyuki seketika terdiam. Ia menatap Sawamura yang menunduk. Bola ditangan dicengkram semakin erat. Sawamura menggigit bibir, mengangkat kepala lalu menatap Miyuki. "Aku tahu, aku ini tidak sehebat Furuya. Tapi berhentilah membandingkanku! Aku dan dia itu berbeda! Aku… aku…" Sawamura menghela napas berat. "Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku akan fokus pada latihan." Sawamura membalikkan badan, bersiap menuju sisi lapangan lain yang masih penuh dengan bola berhamburan jika saja sepasang lengan tidak segera meraih pinggangnya dan memeluk erat.

Bola ditangan Sawamura terjatuh. Ia membeku. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Miyuki merangsek ke indra penciumannya. Pikiran Sawamura seketika _blank_. Merasakan hangat dari pelukan pemuda mata empat.

"Maafkan aku." Miyuki berujar. "Aku tahu aku salah. Semua yang kukatakan begitu kasar padamu. Maafkan aku." Kedua lengannya memeluk Sawamura semakin erat. "Hanya saja… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Aku tidak tahu. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menyakiti hatimu. Maafkan aku…"

Jantung Sawamura berdetak cepat. Pipinya memerah. Bahkan ia merasakan sengatan di matanya saat air mata bersiap untuk segera membasahi pipi.

"Aku… mencintaimu."

Sawamura menahan napas. Ia masih bersugesti pada dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Miyuki tersenyum. Sawamura bisa merasakan senyuman itu dibalik pundaknya. "Itulah… yang kukatakan pada Ishima Seira sehingga disebut sebagai _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_." Pelukan itu dilepas.

Sawamura menoleh. Menatap Miyuki yang tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tapi ada yang kurang dari senyuman itu. "Sekarang, fokuslah pada latihan melemparmu." Ujar Miyuki lagi. "Latihanlah dengan giat. Jangan pikirkan mengenai itu lagi. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Ayo, kita bersihkan lapangan sebelum pelatih mencari kita."

"U-um." Sawamura mengangguk. Kembali berjongkok dan memungut bola.

Yang dia ingat saat itu, hanyalah dia yang membersihkan lapangan, mandi dan berganti baju. Lalu tenggelam dalam selimut di kamar asrama.

Serta Kuramochi dan Masuko yang bertanya padanya mengapa ia menangis.

Juga…

 _Betapa hancur hatinya saat itu._

.

.

.

.

"Kei!"

Miyuki dan Kei mengangkat kepala. Setelah kemarin dia terkejut melihat Tetsuya, kali ini dia tidak tahu harus apa ketika Kei mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berterima kasih. Berlari kearah pria yang memanggilnya.

"Sa-" Miyuki bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Sanada Shunpei."

.

.

.

.

A.N: Jadi… alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Kumat deh sisi nyebelin si Yuki. Tapi teteup aja, plish, _review_? /pasangin Eijun kostum _maid_ /


	5. Chapter 4

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 4)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere Only We Know, karena dari situlah Yuki mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis juga mau berterima kasih atas tiap review yang diberikan. Dari Kakak Dori tercinta yang minta supaya Eijun bahagia di chapter ini. Juga ancaman dari Acchan yang bikin saya segera menyelesaikan ini dan mengapa namanya jadi langganan a.n saya…

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kazuya!"_

 _Kei terdiam. Mata emas kecoklatannya menatap hampa. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap pipinya yang basah. Cairan yang agak kental. Ia menatap tangannya. Warna merah tercetak disana. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Sosok di tengah jalan tergeletak begitu saja. Darah keluar cukup banyak. Kuramochi berlari mendekati Kei. Pria itu segera menghubungi ambulans dengan panik sembari memanggil nama Kei. Tapi Kei tidak menjawab. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna warna merah yang ada di tangannya. Hingga akhirnya, Kei berteriak,_

"PAPA!"

Kedua matanya membelalak terbuka. Memperlihatkan warna coklat keemasan yang memancarkan rasa takut. Kei mengambil posisi duduk. Rambutnya masih berantakan, bahkan masih ada garis bekas lipatan bantal di pipinya yang mulai dialiri air mata.

Ia terisak kecil. Mimpinya tadi mengantarkan rasa trauma kembali ke dalam tubuh.

"Kei? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kei mengangkat kepala, menatap kearah Raichi yang tampak khawatir. Kei tersenyum. " _Um. Daijobu._ "

Raichi mendekat, segera meraih Kei kedalam pelukannya. Kei terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai terisak dalam pelukan Raichi. Raichi hanya mampu mengelus kepala Kei, mencoba menenangkannya. Meskipun Raichi tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Raichi sendiri tahu, dia akan seperti ini saat mengalami hal yang sama. Raichi bahkan harus mengakui betapa kuatnya Kei yang mampu untuk tetap tersenyum di hari-harinya.

Kei tetap mampu tertawa, bahkan bisa melenyapkan segala rasa takutnya sehari setelah melihat Papanya kecelakaan tepat didepan matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu _strike_ , bagus Sawamura." Chris tersenyum seraya melemparkan bola kembali ke Sawamura

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Itu belum cukup! Maafkan saya yang masih _newbie_!" Sawamura membungkuk meminta maaf. Kanemaru hanya mampu _facepalm_ melihatnya.

Diluar _bullpen_ , Kuramochi menatap Sawamura sejenak, sebelum kembali fokus latihan memukul. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum lega, setidaknya dia tidak harus mengkhawatirkan adik kelasnya itu, mengingat tingkah Sawamura masih idiot seperti biasanya.

Kuramochi tidak tahu harus apa untuk menenangkan adik kelasnya semalam. Sawamura masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung mengurung diri dalam selimut. Suara terisaknya terdengar samar oleh Kuramochi dan Masuko. Mereka sudah berusaha menenangkan, dan Sawamura tetap menangis. Berkali-kali mereka juga bertanya apa penyebabnya. Tapi Sawamura hanya terisak.

"SAWAMURA! Aku sedang berlatih dengan Furuya!"

"Tapi Chris _Senpai_ sudah pergi! Bantu aku, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku! Aku ini _senpai_ -mu!"

"Stamina…"

Yah. Kuramochi terkekeh. Sepertinya Sawamura baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sawamura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Badannya lengket akibat keringat setelah ia berlari malam-malam usai latihan. Kamar mandi sudah sepi. Jam mandi memang telah selesai. Ia mulai membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabun, lalu berendam di bak.

Si Pelempar kidal menghembuskan nafas menikmati air hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" _Itulah yang kukatakan pada Ishima Seira"_

Mata Sawamura mulai berkaca-kaca mengingatnya. " _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_ …" Gumamnya pelan. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipi. "Itu benar-benar kisah yang manis. Manis sekali, Miyuki Kazuya." Sebelah tangan terangkat menutupi kedua mata. Sawamura tertawa pelan.

"Tapi haruskah kau mengulanginya dengan begitu menyedihkan?"

Sawamura kembali terisak seperti malam sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih keras. Ia bahkan nyaris berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya. Terlalu sakit untuk mengingat bagaimana ia harus menahan semuanya saat latihan tadi.

Ia masih bisa berteriak rusuh, tetap bersemangat, menjadi _Bakamura_ _mood maker_ kesayangan tim Seido, walau dadanya terus berdenyut sakit.

Karena Sawamura memang _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hari masih berlalu dengan tenangnya. Sawamura masih seorang _Bakamura_ yang berisik. Masih sering bertengkar dengan Miyuki. Masih sering mencuri puding milik Masuko. Masih sering berlomba menjadi _ace_ dengan Furuya. Masih sering mengalahkan Tetsuya dalam _shogi_. Masih sering ditendang oleh Kuramochi.

Tapi Kuramochi terkadang benci menjadi seseorang yang terlalu _observant_.

Saat kemarin-kemarin, dia mungkin masih bisa mengatakan bahwa Sawamura baik-baik saja.

Hanya kini ia menyadari.

Sekalipun _kouhai_ kesayangannya itu tetap berisik, ribut, mengganggu. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang kurang.

Sawamura tidak seceria dulu lagi.

"Aku menceritakannya mengenai Ishima." Ujar Kuramochi saat istirahat pertama.

Seketika gesekan pena pada kertas terhenti. Miyuki mengangkat kepala, menatap Kuramochi. "Jadi… kau yang menceritakan padanya?"

Kuramochi mengangguk. "Hanya sebatas garis besarnya saja. Aku tidak menyebut namamu sama sekali. Tapi si bodoh itu tidak seceria yang dulu." Sang _shortstop_ segera menatap Miyuki. "Ini berhubungan denganmu, 'kan?"

Miyuki terkekeh dengan usilnya lalu menjawab, "hanya mempraktekkan bagaimana aku menyatakan cintaku pada Seira dulu saat kita dihukum. Tepat pada saat matahari terbenam, hanya itu saj—"

"Kau bodoh atau apa?!"

Perhatian siswa lain terarah pada Miyuki dan Kuramochi di dekat jendela kelas. Tangan Kuramochi yang baru saja memukul meja segera mencengkram kerah seragam Miyuki. Miyuki hanya menatap Kuramochi datar. "Apa? Aku hanya mengutarakan kenyataan agar dia bisa kembali terfokus pada latihannya."

"Kau tahu, 'kan, dia menyukaimu?" Lirih Kuramochi. "Kau tahu, 'kan? Bukan hanya kau. Semua orang di klub juga tahu! Bahkan Chris- _senpai_ merelakan perasaannya karena tahu bahwa si bodoh itu benar-benar mencintai dirimu! Apakah kau sadar? Apa yang kau lakukan itu keterlaluan, Miyuki!"

Tangan Miyuki melepas cengkraman Kuramochi di seragamnya. " _Naa_ , apakah kau pernah merasakan saat kau melihat mata Sawamura? Warna keemasan yang selalu memancarkan semangat itu apakah kau sadar?" Miyuki menggigit bibir. "Itu adalah mata Seira. Pancaran mata yang selalu sama dengan mata Seira. Apakah kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku melihatnya?"

Pundak Kuramochi yang tegang seketika menurun. Miyuki menundukkan kepala. Berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris mengotori pipi. Kuramochi membuka mulut, "aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak pernah mau tahu."

Lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Miyuki yang menunduk sendiri di bangkunya. Kuramochi menyusuri koridor, dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Ia membuka pintu atap yang mengeluarkan bunyi derit pelan. Ada sosok baru yang dilihatnya selama ia selalu berkunjung kesini.

Itu adik kelasnya.

"Ah! Mochi- _senpai_!"

Ada senyum di wajah itu. Terlihat begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tampak begitu ringan. Tapi penuh dengan beban. Kuramochi seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan adik kelasnya itu.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Miyuki yang harus melihat tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Seira.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sawamura yang diterbangkan cukup tinggi dan dihempaskan ke jurang.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu, bagaimana cara menyenangkan adiknya ini. Sawamura memiliki topeng yang hebat. Bahkan saat terkena _yips_ , Sawamura tetap berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya lagi. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia akan setegar Sawamura.

"Eh? Mochi _Senpai_?" Sawamura bingung saat kedua lengan seniornya merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Tapi Kuramochi ingat,

Antara Tegar, Berhati Batu, Masokis, dan Bodoh itu beda tipis.

.

.

.

.

Miyuki duduk di taman kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Salju tidak turun hari ini. Ramalan cuaca pun tidak menyebutkan adanya salju atau tidak. Watanabe sempat mengirimkannya pesan bahwa tim yang dulu membawa namanya begitu ia lulus kuliah memiliki pertandingan hari ini. Mengingat tim itu, membuat Miyuki bertanya-tanya.

Tetsuya, kaptennya semasa Seido, dan kaptennya semasa di tim nasional Jepang, tidak pernah membicarakan Kei padanya. Tentang dia mengenal Kei, dan juga beberapa anggota seperjuangannya semasa sekolah menengah atas yang juga mengenal Kei, atau tentang Kei yang memiliki suatu hubungan dengan _pitcher_ berisik itu.

Sawamura Eijun.

Sawamura Kei.

Miyuki tidak tahu, apakah hubungan itu hanya berupa sebuah hubungan saudara jauh.

Atau sesuatu yang tidak ingin Miyuki bayangkan.

Bahkan sebuket mawar biru pemberian dipangkuan pun tak mampu memberi jawaban. Kecuali jika ia bertanya langsung pada si anak yang sedang duduk memainkan PSP disampingnya.

"Kei."

"Ada apa, Kazuya- _san_?"

Miyuki menatap coklat keemasan itu. Tatapan yang berbeda dari sosok Seira, dan tapi sama dengan Sawamura.

Miyuki berdeham pelan. "Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sawamura Eijun?"

Kei tersenyum. Dan mengangguk. "Dia papaku!"

Jawaban yang tidak Miyuki inginkan.

Sawamura mungkin telah menikah. Dan memiliki anak dengan wanita itu. Mungkin ini karma untuknya.

Yang telah meninggalkan Sawamura dulu demi Ishima Seira.

Kei menoleh lagi menatap Miyuki, "ah ya, bunga yang kuberikan hari ini artinya,"

.

.

.

 _ **Mawar Biru:**_ _sesuatu yang diinginkan namun tak bisa diraih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A.N: yaaaa… mohon maaf atas keterlambatan author bodoh ini TvT tugas menumpuk dengan indahnya hingga diri ini kadang tidak sanggup. Inspirasinya baru datang lagi setelah saya bertapa di bawah air terjun sambil galau liatin poto _action figure_ Kominato bersaudara #nangisdipojokan

SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN REVIEW MINNA-SAMA!


	6. Chapter 5

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 5)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere Only We Know, karena dari situlah Yuki mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis juga mau berterima kasih atas tiap review yang diberikan. Ini saya dabel post, sebagai hadiah ultah buat si kesayangan Acchan yang ultah 6 September hari ini. Seriusan, jenuh saya liat namanya muncul mulu di a.n.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Naa_ , Kei, jadi papamu itu _Bakamur—_ maksudku, Sawamura?"

Kei mengangguk. "Iya. Buktinya terlihat jelas dari namaku, 'kan? Sawamura Kei. Sawamura Eijun. Apa Kazuya- _san_ kenal dengannya?"

 _Bukan hanya sekedar kenal_. "Iya. Aku mengenalnya. Ja-jadi, dia koma sekarang?"

Binar di mata Kei menghilang. Digantikan sebuah tatapan kosong. "Um." Dia mengangguk.

Miyuki seketika berdiri. "Kei, tolong antarkan aku! Kumohon, aku ingin menjenguknya—"

"Jangan." Kei menggenggam tangan Miyuki. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Miyuki sambil tersenyum sendu. "Kumohon jangan. Mama bilang, jangan biarkan orang lain datang menjenguk selama beberapa minggu kedepan."

" _Naze_? _Chotto,_ Mama?" Pundak Miyuki turun. Ia menatap Kei tidak percaya.

"Kata Mama, Papa sedang dalam keadaan tidak boleh dijenguk. Minimal dua orang. Ada Mama dan Satoru _Jiichan_ yang menjaga. Jadi Kazuya- _san_ tidak bisa menjenguk."

Tapi Miyuki tidak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa Ia tidak bisa menjenguk Sawamura. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. "Mamamu? Siapa?"

"Nama mamaku? Wakana."

Miyuki seketika merasa tersedot ke dasar bumi.

.

.

.

.

"Kuramochi. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sawamura?"

"Kenapa _Senpai_ bisa berpikirseperti itu?"

Chris melepas _mitt_ -nya, lalu menatap kearah Sawamura yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Kuramochi mengikuti arah pandangan seniornya itu. "Entah mengapa, hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa dia sedang sedih." Selain itu, ia kembali menatap Kuramochi, "dia pernah bertanya padaku mengenai _Kisah Cinta Senja Termanis_ itu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Miyuki?"

Seketika Kuramochi membeku. Chris terlalu jeli, atau mungkin perasaannya pada Sawamura yang masih bertahan hingga kini yang membuatnya bisa merasakan perbedaan dari pujaan hatinya itu. Tersenyum pahit, Kuramochi memutuskan menjawab. "Aku menceritakannya tentang kisah itu. Lalu besoknya, Miyuki mengulanginya pada Sawamura. Miyuki memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Lalu diakhiri dengan fakta menyebut nama Ishima Seira."

Seketika Chris mengalihkan pandangan kearah Miyuki yang kini menjahili Sawamura. Diikuti Sawamura yang menggerutu kesal. _Mitt_ ditangan digenggam dengan kuat. Ada amarah yang mengiris hati. "Kau serius?"

Kuramochi mengangguk. "Ya. Miyuki sendiri mengatakannya padaku."

"Tch. Oke. Terima kasih untuk informasinya."

Seketika Kuramochi menatap takjub. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Chris mengeluarkan decakan kesal seperti itu. Ia hanya mampu melongo menatap punggung _catcher_ senior yang masuk ke _bullpen_.

Dan seketika Kuramochi tersadar sesuatu. "Besok sudah tanggal 6."

.

.

Hujan turun perlahan membasahi lapangan. Sawamura terdiam berdiri di depan loker sepatu. Menatap kosong kearah hujan. Masuko sudah mengingatkannya untuk membawa payung tadi pagi, tapi ia lupa karena terburu-buru.

Saat hujan turun semakin deras, ia seketika teringat ketika awal-awal ia masuk sekolah. Hujan sempat turun di bukan saatnya kala itu. Sama seperti saat itu, ia juga tidak bawa payung, meskipun sudah diperingatkan oleh Haruichi yang sempat menonton perkiraan cuaca.

Tapi ada Miyuki. Yang segera menawarinya untuk pulang kembali ke asrama. Mereka berjalan erdua dibawah payung putih itu. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat seragam mereka yang basah sekalipun telah berusaha berlindung dibawah payung. Mereka seketika terburu kembali ke asrama. Asrama sepi saat mereka datang. Sawamura menggigil akibat dingin.

Dan saat itu, Miyuki menatapnya. Lalu entah mengapa, mencium bibirnya.

Setelah itu Miyuki tersadar, meminta maaf, dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sawamura dengan seribu pertanyaan saat itu.

Hingga kini, Sawamura masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Miyuki menciumnya disaat ia memiliki Ishima Seira? Dia yakin, Miyuki sangat mencintai Ishima Seira, sampai sekarang.

Lalu kenapa?

Sawamura nyaris menangis.

Segera memilih untuk berlari menerobos hujan.

Menyamarkan air matanya.

.

.

Latihan hari ini dilaksanakan di _gym_. Hujan masih turun dengan deras saat latihan sudah dimulai. Sawamura memfokuskan dirinya untuk berlatih dengan Chris. Ada sedikit rasa pusing dikepalanya. Mungkin karena menerobos hujan tadi.

" _Strike_ , bagus Sawamura. Kau semakin berkembang." Chris tersenyum ketika ia melepas maskernya dan berjalan menuju Sawamura.

Tidak ada teriakan. Hanya gumaman terima kasih. Refleks, Chris menatap Sawamura heran. Lalu tangannya segera terangkat menyentuh wajah Sawamura. "Sawamura? Badanmu panas. Kau demam?"

Sawamura tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, _Senpai_! Aku masih baik-baik saja! Kumohon izinkan aku melempar lagi!"

Chris baru saja akan menolak saat suara _mitt_ yang keras terdengar. Furuya sedang semangat-semangatnya hari ini. Sawamura menatap kearah Furuya dan menyadari satu hal. "Chris _Senpai_ , dimana Miyuki Kazuya? Kenapa hari ini Miyauchi _Senpai_ jadi _catcher_ Furuya?"

Ah, haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan ini?

Chris mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menatap kearah Kuramochi, yang sedang latihan memukul. Kuramochi balas menatapnya sebelum mengangguk. Ia mendengar pertanyaan Sawamura. Dan mungkin ini adalah saatnya.

"Sawamura, Miyuki sedang pergi."

"Kemana _Senpai_?"

Chris berdehem pelan. "Kerumah Ishima Seira."

Ada hening sejenak diantara mereka. "O-oh." Ada rasa sakit menghantam dadanya. Keringat mentes di pelipis. Sawamura merasa semakin lelah. Badannya lemas, dan ia merasa kelopak mata mulai memberat. Ada rasa nyeri menyakitkan di kepala.

"Ini peringatan satu tahun kematian Ishima Seira."

Tidak ada respon. Sawamura hanya mampu terdiam. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Peringatan satu tahun kematian Ishima Seira?

Ishima Seira?

Gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh Miyuki itu?

"Sawamura? Kau mendengarkanku?" Ini yang Chris takutkan. Reaksi Sawamura saat mengetahui fakta menyakitkan bagi seluruh anggota Seido, terutama Miyuki.

Sawamura menunduk. Menatap tanah lalu bertanya dengan pelan, "Kau serius, _Senpai_?"

Chris menghembuskan nafas. "Y-ya. Hari ini, adalah peringatan kematian Ishima Seira."

Sawamura hanya mampu teringat suara khawatir Chris.

Juga kegelapan yang ia lihat berikutnya.

.

 _Ishima-_ san _, sudah meninggal?_

 _._

Aroma dupa menghias rumah. Ishima Seiji menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Miyuki melepas sepatu. Sebuket bunga matahari kesayangan si gadis diletakkan di dekat foto. Wajah Ishima Seira begitu ceria dalam pigura.

Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pigura dan dupa dihias bunga. Tidak ada lagi. Orangtua Seira tengah dinas keluar kota. Seiji, selaku kakak, hanya mampu menahan air mata. Begitu pula Miyuki.

Satu tahun gadis ini telah meninggalkan mereka.

Dan selama satu tahun pula, seluruh usaha orangtua Seira sia-sia. Jika hari ini tidak ada kemajuan, maka hari ini adalah hari terakhir orangtua Seira keluar kota.

Mereka telah membuat janji.

Bahwa jika selama satu tahun semua pencarian itu sia-sia, mereka akan berhenti mencari.

Mayat Seira yang hingga kini belum ditemukan usai kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

Kei datang besok pagi tetap dengan senyuman. Mengatakan bahwa papanya masih tidak bisa dijenguk. Senyuman Kei sangat ceria. Matanya berbinar sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga lagi pada Miyuki.

Bunga yang cukup indah. Berwarna ungu dan berkelopak banyak. Miyuki tersenyum tipis. "Hari ini bunga apa?"

" _Scabious_! Artinya,"

.

.

.

 _ **Scabious:**_ _Unlucky love._

.

.

.

A.N: Saya dapat mood nulis penpiknya kek gini. Eh betewe, HEPI BESDEY ACCHANMORON KEMBARAN TERTJINTAH!

DAN UNTUK PARA PEMBACA, SILAHKAN REVIEWNYAAAA~~~


	7. Chapter 6

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 6)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari film Somewhere Only We Know, karena asal mula dibuatnya cerita ini adalah ketika saia menontonnya. Saya berterima kasih atas segala ripiuw yang telah diberikan. Bikin saya ngakak dan seketika mencoba menulis chapter ini, meskipun saya mengalami WB untuk beberapa saat.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

Miyuki hanya mampu terpaku di depan pintu. Kei telah dijemput satu jam yang lalu oleh Haruichi. Lelaki bersurai _cotton candy_ itu menyapanya lembut dan segera pergi membawa Kei. Tidak ada interaksi lebih yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan setelah itu Miyuki segera membulatkan tekad pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia bertanya pada bagian resepsionis dimana ruangan untuk pasien bernama Sawamura Eijun.

Dimana pemuda mata empat itu kini terpaku diam di depan pintu kaca.

"Eijun… Sadarlah…"

Suara lembut itu menyahut di balik pintu.

Menggigit bibir, Miyuki segera berbalik dan pergi. Dia tidak sanggup. Ada rasa perih menusuk hatinya ketika melihat sosok Takigawa Chris Yuu yang mengecup lembut kening Eijun.

 _Sudah berapa lama ia lewatkan waktu untuk bersama Eijun selama ini?_

.

.

.

.

Sawamura menyipitkan mata sesaat setelah ia membukanya. Silau cahaya segera masuk menyerang retina. Dikerjapkannya kelopak mata berkali-kali sebelum terbuka total.

"Sawamura?"

Sawamura mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi merasakan dingin di keningnya. Lalu matanya melirik kearah kanan, ada sosok seniornya di sisi tempat tidur. "C-Chris _Senpai_?"

Ada helaan nafas lega mengalun di bibir Chris. Lelaki blasteran itu tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"U-ukh- kepalaku sakit, _Senpai_."

Tangan Chris menahan pundak Sawamura. "Jangan bangun dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Demammu cukup parah, 39 derajat. Kau juga terkena flu. Aku sudah meminta izin pada pelatih."

Sawamura tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. " _Arigatou Senpai_ , maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Sang senior membalas senyuman itu seraya mengusap lembut surai coklat yang lembap dengan keringat. Plester demam menempel di kening, mencoba melakukan upayanya untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh. Sawamura meraih selimut dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya. "Kepalaku masih sakit…"

Rengekan manja yang keluar tanpa sadar itu berhasil membuahkan senyuman tipis di wajah Chris. Ingin segera mencubit pipi menggemaskan dari sang pelempar. "Istirahatlah lagi. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sawamura menjawab dengan gumaman. Sebelum ia kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Sawamura lihat saat membuka mata kali ini adalah Haruichi. Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya mengapitkan termometer di ketiak Sawamura. "Eijun- _kun_ , Chris _Senpai_ dipanggil oleh pelatih, jadi aku diminta untuk menjagamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah agak baikan Harucchi."

" _Souka_. Kanemaru sedang mengambil bubur di ruang makan, kau harus segera makan dan minum obat."

Sawamura hanya mengangguk lesu. Haruichi melepas plester demam di kening Sawamura. "Kenapa kau nekat menerobos hujan sih? Kau bisa saja mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk menjemputmu di sekolah, Eijun- _kun_."

Ada hela nafas lelah, "aku tidak mau menunggu. Menunggu itu jenuh. Selain itu, aku ingin bermain hujan." Sawamura tertawa paksa.

Haruichi meraih termometer yang berbunyi. "Bermain hujan tapi hasilnya sakit begini. Suhumu bahkan sama sekali tidak turun." Haruichi menyentil kening Sawamura dengan tega sebelum menempelkan plester demam baru.

" _Ittai_! Kau jahat sekali Harucchi! Aku sakit begini! Ini namanya kekerasan terhadap pasien yang lemah tak berdaya —"

"Apanya yang lemah tidak berdaya jika kau masih bisa teriak seperti itu!" Kanemaru yang baru masuk segera memotong. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Haruichi segera membantu Sawamura memanggil posisi duduk. "Kau mau makan sendiri?"

Sawamura menggeleng sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Tidak mau. Maunya disuapin~"

"Euwh." Kanemaru mengeryit. Sepertinya demam membuat Sawamura _out of character_. Anak itu memang imut. Tapi tidak pernah bertingkah imut dengan memanyunkan bibir dan menatap Kanemaru dengan pandangan berharap.

Jangankan termakan dengan pandangan berharap Sawamura itu, Kanemaru justru jijik. Jika kasusnya Chris, mungkin lelaki blasteran itu akan berusaha menahan mimisan yang disinyalir keluar ketika melihat _uke_ incarannya bertingkah imut.

"Silahkan, Kominato. Aku mual melihat wajahnya."

Serah-terima mangkuk bubur pun terjadi. Haruichi hanya tertawa pelan melihat Kanemaru yang kini keluar dari kamar. Dengan perlahan, Haruichi menyendok bubur itu. Mendiamkan sebentar hingga hangat, lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Sawamura.

"INI TIDAK ENAK HARUCCHI!" Sawamura berteriak penuh pahit hidup.

Haruichi menghela nafas, " _Kantoku_ yang menyuruh membuat bubur tawar untukmu, Eijun- _kun_. Sekarang makan." Suapan kedua disodorkan.

Pasrah, Sawamura menelan suapan-suapan bubur tawar berikutnya. Lalu setelah itu meminum obat yang diberikan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sudah agak baikan, Harucchi. _Arigatou_."

Haruichi membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Aku bawa ini ke kantin dulu. Istirahatlah lagi." Kominato muda itupun berjalan keluar.

Sawamura mengangguk seraya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata kembali. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Lalu telinganya kembali mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ng? Cepat sekali, Harucchi." Sawamura bergumam seraya tetap menutup matanya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya lembut.

Sawamura mengerang. Ini bukan tangan Haruichi. Tangan ini lebih besar. Sawamura membuka mata, dan hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ternyata benar. Kukira pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa orang bodoh tidak bisa terkena—"

"KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Sawamura segera meraih selimut hingga dadanya dan berteriak layaknya korban pelecehan.

Miyuki berdecak pelan. "Kau ini benar-benar sakit atau tidak, masih bisa membuat telingaku berdenging begini."

Sang pelempar hanya segera meraih selimut dan memunggungi Miyuki. "Pergilah. Aku mau istirahat."

Sang _catcher_ menatap punggung kecil itu. "Aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi saat hujan, aku langsung teringat ketika aku menciummu dulu. Maafkan aku."

Sawamura tidak membalas.

"Aku benar-benar keterlaluan. Jadi aku minta maaf."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Miyuki menghela nafas. Tangannya terangkat, lalu mengusap pelan surai coklat lembut Sawamura. "Maafkan aku. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Sawamura hanya mempu membeku merasakan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Ia merasakan beban di ranjangnya berkurang. Langkah kaki menjauh. Dan suara pintu terbuka. Namun sebelum pintu tertutup, ia mendengar suara decakan Miyuki.

"Sial, apa yang kau lakukan lagi, Kazuya. Dia bukan Seira."

Pintu pun tertutup.

Meninggalkan Sawamura yang kembali menangis.

Lagi-lagi.

Kecupan di pucuk kepala yang begitu lembut tadi.

Hanya karena Miyuki teringat pada Seira?

Tapi memangnya.

Apa yang membuat Miyuki terus memperlakukannya seperti Seira?

Dia bukan Ishima Seira.

Sawamura tahu itu, maka ia pun bertanya-tanya.

Sawamura kini yakin, bahwa kecupan di bibir saat hujan yang selalu membuat Sawamura berharap Miyuki akan membalas perasaannya, itu karena ia terbayang oleh Ishima Seira.

Saat pelukan dan pernyataan Miyuki di lapangan ketika dihukum, itu karena ia terbayang oleh kenangannya dengan Ishima Seira.

Dan mungkin, saat Miyuki mengecup lembut pucuk kepalanya, itu karena ia terbayang akan Ishima Seira.

Sawamura tidak tahu apa yang Miyuki inginkan.

Kenapa Miyuki terus menganggapnya Ishima Seira?

Orang yang sangat dicintai Miyuki?

 _Sedangkan Sawamura sendiri bukanlah orang yang dicintai oleh Miyuki._

.

.

.

.

Kei segera berjongkok mengambil posisi. _Mitt_ ditangannya dibuka. Anak lelaki bersurai hitam dihadapannya segera melempar bola ditangannya. Kei menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Lemparanmu kuat seperti biasanya, Haruto."

Anak lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendekat kearah Kei. "Mungkin keturunan dari ayahku." Furuya Haruto menunjukkan cengirannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kei tertawa lalu menepuk _mitt_ -nya di surai hitam Haruto yang lebih pendek darinya, sekaligus menyingkirkan keping salju yang menempel. Ada sedikit warna _pink_ diantara warna hitam itu jika dilihat dari dekat. Haruto menyingkirkan tepukan _mitt_ Kei, dia merasa semakin pendek jika Kei melakukannya. "Tapi papamu itu 'kan _pitcher_ sama seperti ayahku. Kenapa kau sendiri ahli jadi _catcher_?"

Anak berkacamata itu hanya tertawa. "Karena aku keren." Kei mengibas poninya.

Wajah Haruto berubah datar. Kei kembali tertawa. Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah Haruto. Semenjak papanya koma di rumah sakit, Kei menginap di rumah rekan-rekan Eijun. Tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya. Ia tinggal berdua dengan Eijun di apartemen. Wakana hanya datang seminggu sekali untuk menjenguk mereka. Kei sebenarnya ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tinggal berdua dengan Eijun membuatnya melatih diri menjadi anak yang mandiri. Hanya saja Kuramochi, Haruichi, apalagi Chris, segera menolak.

"Satoru _Ojiichan_." Kei memanggil Furuya yang tengah membaca majalah olahraga di ruang tengah. "Ini _mitt_ -nya. Terima kasih banyak sudah meminjamkan."

Furuya, mari kita sebut Satoru, segera menutup majalahnya. "Sama-sama, Kei. Ah, bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?" Kei memiringkan kepala sebagai respon. Satoru menunjuk sofa dihadapannya dengan dagu. "Duduklah disana. Haruto, kau mandi dulu."

Haruto memberengut. "Ayah mau bicara apa dengan dia? Aku rencana mau mandi bersama dengan Kei."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi…" sang ayah menghela nafas lelah.

"TAPI—"

Kei hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Setelah berargumen selama beberapa saat, Haruto pun mengalah dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyisakan Kei dan Satoru di ruang tengah.

Kei menatap Satoru. Ada sedikit ketidak percayaan yang selalu muncul tiap kali ia menatap Satoru. Ia pernah membuka album milik papanya, dan sosok Satoru disitu sangat berbeda dengan dihadapannya kini. Wajahnya makin maskulin, sorot matanya teduh dan tenang. Sangat dewasa. Satoru pun tidak sependiam dulu. Dia benar-benar menjadi sosok yang hangat.

"Begini, Kei," Satoru memulai pembicaraan, "apa kau akan bertemu dengan Miyuki _Senpai_ lagi pagi ini?"

Tentu saja anak itu segera mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertemu ayah lagi. Ah, pastinya setelah kita mengambil bunga di _florist_ Papa."

"Kei."

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau akan memberitahukan yang sejujurnya ke Miyuki _Senpai_? Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau ingin segera bersama dengan ayahmu."

Kei tersenyum lagi. "Tiap hari aku bersama dengannya. Tiap pagi, kita bercerita dan menghabiskan waktu. Bahkan kemarin… ayah sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Papa sedang koma."

Satoru terdiam lagi. Berpikir sejenak. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kapan kau akan memberitahukan segalanya pada ayahmu?"

Mata Kei seketika kosong. "Sampai seluruh pesan papa tersampaikan. Selama ini, papa selalu memajang bunga tiap paginya di ruang tamu. Bunga-bunga yang papa pajang selalu berulang-ulang. Dimulai dari bunga _Lilac Mauve_ , dan diakhiri dengan bunga _Agapanthus_. Terus seperti itu. Aku tahu, ditiap bunga itu, ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh papa. Karena pernah sekali, papa akhirnya memajang bunga yang lain setelah _Agapanthus_. Makanya, aku yakin, ada pesan yang papa ingin sampaikan melalui bunga-bunga itu."

Suara Kei bergetar. Tubuhnya terguncang pelan. Air mata menetes perlahan mengaliri pipi. Satoru segera berdiri dan memeluk Kei hangat. Dimana anak itu kini menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Satoru.

Mantan _ace pitcher_ Seido merasa kasihan pada Kei. Anak ini dipaksa untuk menjadi mandiri sebelum waktunya. Umurnya sama dengan Haruto, namun Haruto sendiri terkadang masih manja. Berbeda dengan Kei yang memaksakan diri. Bahkan disaat mentalnya belum siap, dia berusaha. Menanggung semua rasa sedih dan bebannya sendiri. Menghadapi ayahnya dan harus menahan segala perasaannya, demi menyampaikan pesan papanya. Kei selalu menjadi sosok yang terlihat begitu dewasa dihadapan mereka semua.

Tapi yang kini Satoru lihat, hanya seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena kesepian.

.

.

.

.

Kuramochi memasuki kamar. Handuk menggantung dilehernya usai mandi. Ia menatap sosok adik kelasnya di tempat tidur yang masih terbaring akibat demam. Latihan _baseball_ hari ini terasa sepi karena tidak ada si _pitcher_ berisik yang selalu ditendangnya itu. Kuramochi duduk di sisi Sawamura, mengusak surai kecoklatan itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuh yang hangat, sudah tidak sepanas tadi.

Gerakan tangan Kuramochi terhenti begitu menyadari mata Sawamura yang bengkak. Kuramochi menggigit bibir.

" _Bakamura_ … kau menangis lagi? Karena Miyuki? _Hontouni baka_."

"Mochi _-Senpai_?"

Kuramochi tersentak mendengar suara Sawamura. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatap pada sepasang warna keemasan yang terlihat. Tatapan Sawamura tidak seceria dan penuh energi seperti biasa. Tatapan itu penuh kesedihan. Dan menohok hati Kuramochi.

"Segera sembuh, bodoh."

" _Ittai! Senpai_ kenapa menendangku?!"

"Agar kau segera sembuh. Aku mau tidur, selamat malam." Kuramochi tertawa dengan _khas_ -nya.

"TUNGGU _SENPAI_ BERTANGGUNG JAWABLAH TELAH MEMBUAT _KOUHAI_ MU INI KESAKITAN!"

 _Shortstop_ bersurai hijau itu menghela nafas. Ia segera naik ke tempat tidurnya tepat diatas milik Sawamura yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Ada helaan nafas lagi keluar dari bibirnya. Kuramochi meraih ponselnya dan menatap foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum. Surai dan mata yang senada kecoklatan menghasilnya senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Namun kemudian, pancaran mata dari foto yang terpampang di ponsel menyadarkan Kuramochi.

" _Naa, apakah kau pernah merasakan saat kau melihat mata Sawamura? Warna keemasan yang selalu memancarkan semangat itu apakah kau sadar?"_

" _Itu adalah mata Seira. Pancaran mata yang selalu sama dengan mata Seira. Apakah kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku melihatnya?"_

"Tidak tahu…" Kuramochi menggumam lirih, memastikan Sawamura tidak mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Perasaanmu saat melihat pancaran mata yang seperti dirinya. Aku tidak mau tahu."

" _Maafkan aku, Kuramochi-_ kun _. Aku menyukai Miyuki."_

" _Aku- aku menghargai perasaanmu. Aku berterima kasih atas itu. Namun sayangnya, seluruh duniaku telah berpusat pada Miyuki. Maafkan aku."_

Bahkan Kuramochi sendiri tahu. Bahwa sekalipun pancaran mata Seira benar-benar seperti Sawamura, tapi Kuramochi sadar. Keduanya orang yang berbeda. Sawamura adalah Sawamura, bukan pengganti Ishima Seira.

Kuramochi berusaha menerima fakta itu. Meskipun tatapan mata penuh kesedihan Sawamura tadi menohok hatinya.

Benar-benar mirip dengan tatapan mata Seira ketika menolak perasaannya dulu.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah turunnya salju musim dingin, Kei berjalan dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Senyuman menghias wajah. Ingin segera bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Sosok Miyuki terlihat di ujung mata. Duduk di bangku yang sama. Membaca sebuah buku dengan dua gelas yang duduk disampingnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Kei." Miyuki tersenyum menyapanya.

Kei membalas senyuman itu. " _Ohayou_ , Kazuya- _san_." Ia duduk disamping pria itu.

Miyuki seketika meraih salah satu gelas di dekatnya dan memberikannya pada anak itu. "Hari ini lebih dingin dibandingkan kemarin. Minumlah, ini coklat panas."

" _Arigatou_!" Kei menerima gelas dengan label ' _hot chocolate'_ itu dan segera meneguk isinya melalui pipet pipih yang terselip. "Puuh!" Kei memuncratkan cairan yang baru masuk sedikit ke mulutnya. Rasa pahit menghias lidahnya. "Pa-pahit… apa ini?"

Miyuki terbahak dengan puas. "Itu kopi hitam."

"Ha-haaah? Tapi disini tertulis _'hot chocolate'_!"

Miyuki mengangkat gelasnya yang berlabelkan _'black coffee'_ , "labelnya kulepas dan kutukar."

Kei memberengut kesal ketika Miyuki kembali tertawa dan seketika ikut tertawa juga. Miyuki memberikan gelas ditangannya yang berisi coklat panas untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit dilidah Kei.

"Bunga apa hari ini, Kei?"

Kei memberikan buket bunga di genggamannya. "Tulip Kuning, artinya,"

.

.

.

 _ **Tulip Kuning:**_ _Cinta yang musnah._

.

.

"Haruskah mengenaskan begitu?!" Komentar Miyuki diikuti gelak tawa Kei.

.

A.N: SELAMAT MEMASOKAN DIRI SEMUAAAA~! Terima kasih total pada Ryugamine Hibiki yang berbaik hati telah menjadi korban mengahadapi kealayan dan kefujoshian saya ketika WB menyerang, sabar amat elu mz ngadepin gua. Juga kak dori yang sepertinya kebebet pengen bunuh saya. Maapkan saya _senpai_ #mukaimut #ciumin

SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN RIPIUW MINNA-SAAAAAAN~

Tambahan:

Me: Kei, ini tiket pesawat.

Kei: Hah? Untuk apa?

Me: Kamu pergi ke Jakarta gih. Nenek kamu minta kamu kesana buat dijagain ama dia.

Kei: Nenek? …Acchan? GA MAO!

Me: Eh? Kenapa? Kalo gitu ama Kak Dori mau?

Kei: GA MAO JUGAK! Dua-duanya ganas! Pulang-pulang nanti aku ga suci lagi kan ga lucu. Diri ini mau disimpan untuk Haruto di masa depan nanti…

Me: Kalo gitu kamu maunya dijaga ama siapa? Ryuga—

Kei: kan sibuk.

Me: Jadi siapa…?

Kei: … bareng Haruto boleh?

The end.


	8. Chapter 7

_Snowdrop_

 _(Chapter 7)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Snowdrop_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

WARN: Angst bertubi-tubi plus humor garing.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.

.

.

.

.

Keping-keping putih turun perlahan. Pertengahan Desember dihiasi salju kembali. Pajangan bertemakan natal telah menghias tiap sudut kota. Pohon cemara tinggi di pusat taman pun dihias indah. Miyuki duduk di bangku yang sama, menikmati salju. Menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Teringat kembali akan sosok yang terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit.

Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit tiap kali mengingat _pitcher_ kesayangannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan dada Miyuki terasa semakin sesak ketika mengingat alasan mengapa Sawamura menjadi pelempar kesayangannya dulu.

Mata yang memancarkan semangat seperti Seira.

Menghela nafas, Miyuki mengeyahkan segala memori menyakitkan yang berputar di kepalanya. Memilih kembali menatap langit menunggu Kei yang berjanji akan memberikannya bunga hari ini lagi. Apartemennya yang monokrom telah berwarna memajang seluruh bunga-bunga Kei. Miyuki membeli vas tiap hari untuk memberikan tempat bagi tiap buket bunga. Entah mengapa, mantan _catcher_ itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan diri mengurus buket bunga yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu itu, namun dia tetap merawatnya dengan baik.

"Oi."

Ah, Miyuki lupa bahwa semalam dia menghubungi orang ini untuk bicara dengannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kuramochi merapatkan syalnya dan segera duduk di sebelah Miyuki tanpa mengucapkan permisi.

"Jawab semua pertanyaanku," Miyuki melirik Kuramochi, "apa kau mengenal Kei?"

"Ya." Kuramochi menjawab dengan cepat. "Sejak dia lahir. Aku yang memberikan nama padanya."

"Eijun dan Wakana sudah menikah?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah menikah."

Miyuki menoleh menatap Kuramochi. "Tunggu, jadi Kei itu dari kecelakaan? Dan sampai sekarang mereka belum menikah?"

Pria bersurai hijau mengepalkan tangannya. "Ya. Kei itu dari ketidak sengajaan yang dilakukan Sawamura, " _denganmu._

Miyuki menggigit bibir. "Apa kau tahu mengenai Eijun yang koma?"

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tepat dihari ia kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu."

Miyuki mencoba menahan emosi. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena kami tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Nada Miyuki meninggi. Beruntung pagi ini cukup dingin sehingga taman masih sepi. "Apa maksudmu tidak ingin membuatku terluka? Baru mengetahui bahwa Eijun tidak pernah bangun hingga saat ini lebih melukaiku!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Kuramochi menoleh kearah Miyuki. "Bukankah kau yang meninggalkannya saat itu?"

"Eijun sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa aku boleh pergi!"

"Dan kau menurutinya? Apakah kau pernah berpikir berapa banyak luka yang telah kau torehkan ke dia?"

Miyuki terdiam. Tidak berani membuka mulut lagi. Itu adalah kalimat mutlak Kuramochi.

Kuramochi segera berdiri. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku pergi."

Pria bersurai hijau itu segera melangkah pergi. Membiarkan mantan rekan setimnya itu menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Kuramochi menggigit bibir hingga mengecap rasa _liquid_ merah yang mengalir pelan. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan menghajar Miyuki hingga puas.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat selama tiga hari telah membuat Sawamura sembuh total. Ia kembali masuk ke sekolah dengan berisiknya. Lapangan _baseball_ pun kembali ceria dengan teriakan Sawamura yang menghias kegiatan latihan seperti biasanya.

Tapi Kuramochi tentu menyadari satu kejanggalan, betapa enggannya mata Sawamura menatap Miyuki.

.

.

Bel berbunyi. Guru keluar dari ruangan. Kelas Sawamura kembali berisik. Sawamura sendiri hanya melamun menatap jendela.

"Oke, _minna-san_ , tolong dengarkan aku!" Ryugamine Hibiki, selaku ketua kelas, menepukkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya. "Sebulan lagi, sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival!" Sorakan pun memenuhi ruang kelas. "Baiklah, ada saran mengenai apa yang akan kita buat nanti?"

Berbagai usulan pun diberikan. Mulai dari rumah hantu, bazaar buku, pertunjukan musikal, _fashion show_ , dan banyak lagi. Tapi yang ini akan selalu muncul di komik maupun _fanfiction_ ,

"Bagaimana kalau _Maid and Butler Café_?" Asahina segera menyarankan.

Para gadis segera menyetujui. Para lelaki sebagian menolak. Tidak seru menurut mereka. Hanya saja semua segera menyetujui ketika Kaori berujar, "gadis-gadis jaman sekarang menyukai lelaki berseragam _butler_ , lho."

"Jadi, semua setuju kita membuat _café_?" Hibiki bertanya.

Koor "ya" pun muncul. Asahina kembali mengangkat tangan. "AH! Aku ingin menyarankan sesuatu!"

Sawamura sendiri tidak mempedulikan kebisingan kelasnya. Miyuki kembali muncul di pikirannya. Senyuman dan tawa menyebalkannya terbayang. Bahkan ciuman mereka ketika hujan dan permintaan maaf Miyuki juga.

"Sawamura- _kun_!"

Sawamura tersentak, ia segera menoleh ke depan menatap Hibiki. "Y-ya, Ryugamine?"

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Setuju apa? Sawamura tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali. Apa mengenai festival? Ah, jika ya, apapun yang dilakukan kelasnya Sawamura setuju saja. "Aku setuju."

Kanemaru menahan nafas. Para gadis bersorak girang, para lelaki bersorak diselamatkan. Sawamura hanya mampu menatap bingung. "Baiklah." Hibiki menaikkan kacamatanya. "Sawamura- _kun_ sudah setuju, jadi aku akan menyerahkan perencanaan kelas kita pada dewan siswa. _Minna-san,_ mari kita berjuang untuk festival ini!"

Disambut semangat teman sekelasnya, Hibiki pun pergi menyerahkan rencana kelas mereka pada dewan siswa.

"Sawamura- _kun_! Kemarilah, kami ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu!"

Panggilan itu Sawamura turuti, ia berjalan menuju Asahina, Kaori, dan Miho yang berada di samping jendela.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini!" Miho menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sawamura hanya mampu terdiam.

.

.

Sekolah mulai sibuk menyiapkan festival. Masing-masing kelas mempersiapkan kelas mereka. Anggota dewan siswa mulai sibuk membuat poster, brosur, dan menghias koridor.

Kelas Sawamura sendiri hanya perlu menyiapkan kostum, menu, perlengkapan masak, dan dekorasi kelas. Sawamura menyarankan untuk menghias tiap meja dengan bunga. Saran segera diterima. Berikutnya mengenai kostum, para gadis sendiri siap menjahitnya. Masing-masing yang menjadi pelayan diukur oleh Kaori untuk membuat kostum yang pas.

"Apa kita juga memerlukan penyumpal dada?" Tanya Miho.

Kaori menggeleng. "Tidak, kita tunjukkan dia apa adanya. Untuk kaki bagaimana? Mau pakai _stocking_ saja?"

"Kusarankan _knee-high_ biar terlihat semakin _kawaii_!" Haruno tanpa sadar berkomentar. "Sepatunya _boots_ , pasti _kawaii_ -nya semakin luar biasa!"

"Oke, _fix_!"

Sedangkan Sawamura yang sedang membantu membuat properti mengerutkan kening, "mereka bersemangat sekali membuat kostumnya."

"Tentu saja, _bakamura_! Kau membuat mereka bersemangat." Kanemaru menggerutu pelan.

Sawamura menatap Kanemaru polos, "eh? Aku?"

.

.

" _Senpai_ , kelasmu ingin membuat apa?" Sawamura bertanya pada Kuramochi yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Pertunjukan musikal."

"Hee?! _Senpai_ juga main?"

"Tidak!" Kuramochi menjawab tegas. "Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku dengan akting dan bernyanyi, belum lagi festival ini dibuka untuk umum. Aku lebih memilih di bagian property. Kelasmu sendiri membuat apa?"

"Ng, kalau tidak salah _maid and butter café_?"

"Maksudmu _Butler_?"

"Ah, itu dia!"

"Jadi kelasmu akan pakai kostum gitu?"

"Iya, yang perempuan akan menggunakan kostum _maid_ dan yang laki-laki akan mengenakan kostum _but_ -"

"KAU SERIUS?! ASTAGA, AKU AKAN DATANG!"

.

.

.

.

"Mochi- _Jiichan_! _Ohayou_!"

"Kei, ssst."

Kei segera menggumamkan maaf pada Chris lalu menatap kembali pada Kuramochi. "Tumben terlambat."

Kuramochi mengangkat bahu. "Tadi ada banyak orang yang minta untuk berfoto."

"Hidup sebagai aktor sulit, ya?" Tanya Chris.

"Aku lumayan menikmatinya, Chris- _san_ , hanya saja aku kadang tidak sanggup jika banyak orang yang minta untuk berfoto bersama terus-menerus. Um, Kei? Kau mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Kei mengangguk. "Iya." Ia menoleh kearah bangsal. Melihat Papa-nya yang masih terbaring dengan alat pernafasan, dan kabel yang melilit. Seketika ia teringat ucapan dokter saat ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan dokter dengan Kuramochi.

" _Tabrakan itu mengerikan."_

" _Ia kekurangan banyak darah. Beruntung kita mendapatkan donor pada saat yang tepat."_

Kei menatap pada perban yang melilit kepala sang Papa.

" _Kepalanya mengalami tubrukan keras dengan aspal. Tulang rusuknya mengalami keretakan, tapi kami bisa mengatasinya."_

" _Sekarang ia berada dalam koma. Meskipun kami bisa menangani semua cedera yang ada, tapi kami tidak tahu kapan ia akan sadar."_

"Kei?"

Kei terus menatap Eijun.

" _Tabrakan itu mengerikan."_

" _Kazuya!"_

" _Tabrakan itu mengerikan."_

" _Ia kekurangan banyak darah."_

" _tapi kami tidak tahu kapan ia akan sadar."_

"Kei? Kau kenapa?" Chris berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Kei.

" _Jangan, tunggu disini, Kei."_

" _Papa mau kemana?"_

" _Kazuya!"_

 _Warna merah mengenai wajah. Bunyi tabrakan begitu keras, matanya menatap hampa pada sosok yang tergeletak begitu saja ditengah jalan. Ada banyak warna merah. Kei mengusap wajah dan berusaha mencerna apa warna merah itu._

Kuramochi menyadari diamnya Kei adalah hal yang aneh. Anak itu biasanya semangat tiap kali menemui Miyuki. Namun anak itu kini diam menatap sosok Papanya.

" _Tabrakan itu mengerikan."_

Air mata menetes pelan. Kei menutup telinga dan jatuh berlutut. "Papa! Papa!"

Kuramochi segera memeluk anak itu. "Kei, tenanglah!"

"Papa! Papa! Papa berdarah! Bunyi tabrakannya keras! Papa!"

"Kei, itu semua sudah lewat! Papamu kini selamat, Kei dengarkan aku-"

"Mochi- _Jiisan_! Papa jatuh, papa berdarah!"

"Kei tenanglah!"

Kei tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun lagi.

" _Kazuya!"_

Suara panggilan itu berdenging ditelinganya. Suara terakhir Eijun sebelum tabrakan mengerikan itu terjadi.

Chris segera meraih Kei dan membawa bocah berumur 12 tahun itu ke gendongannya. Tangan Kei bergetar meremas kemeja Chris dan menangis di pundaknya. "Aku akan menenangkannya sebentar. Tolong jaga Eijun, Kuramochi."

Kuramochi mengangguk. Ketika pintu kamar Eijun tertutup, ia hanya mampu mengela nafas. Selama dua bulan ini, ia menganggap Kei anak yang tidak normal. Ia hanya berteriak ketika melihat Eijun ditabrak, lalu berdiam diri di kursi tunggu selama Eijun ditangani, dan saat Chris datang menanyakan keadaannya, anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

" _Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir_."

Bukan menangis atau meraung seperti anak kecil pada biasanya. Kuramochi sadar kini, anak itu menahan semuanya. Terus dan terus berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Meskipun mentalnya telah hancur lebur didalam. Meskipun pikirannya terus dibayangi dengan memori mengerikan. Meskipun matanya terus menatap pada fakta menyakitkan.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."_

Aktor itu menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kembali ke taman dan menghajar Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

Hari festival telah datang. Satu jam sebelum pembukaan untuk umum, tiap kelas masing-masing bersiap. Tampak kelas Sawamura tengah memasang kostum dan menyiapkan menu untuk memulai _café_ mereka—

"EEEEEEEHH?! KAPAN AKU MENYETUJUINYA?!"

Teriakan Sawamura memotong narasi. Lelaki itu kini menatap horor pada Kaori, Asahina, dan Miho yang tampak seperti psikopat dimatanya.

"Sawamura- _kun_ , kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau setuju saat aku menanyaimu." Hibiki berkomentar seraya memperbaiki pita kerah untuk kostum _butler_ -nya.

"I-iya, tapi… aku kira meminta persetujuanku mengenai kelas kita, bukan memakai kostum _maid_!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kanemaru, Hibiki, laksanakan rencana 00!" Kaori memberikan perintah.

"Siap, Nyonya!"

Sawamura seketika meronta ketika Kanemaru dan Hibiki menahan kedua lengannya. Asahina dan Miho berbaik hati menahan kaki Sawamura.

Dengan tampang psikopat mesum, Kaori berujar, "siap-siap untuk kulucuti, Sawamura _-chan~_ "

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Di kelas sebelah, Haruichi berkomentar, "kelas Eijun- _kun_ ramai sekali, ya."

Furuya bergumam pelan sebelum kembali tertidur.

Setelah teriakan, penolakan, dan kekacauan yang terjadi, kini para gadis berteriak dan para lelaki berusaha untuk menjaga orientasi seksualnya.

 _Dress maid_ berwarna hitam-putih berhasil terpasang. Ukurannya sangat pas. Panjangnya hingga pertengahan paha, ditambah _knee-high_ warna putih dan sepatu _boots_ hitam. Lengan Sawamura ditutupi oleh sarung tangan putih hingga siku. Kaori memberikan _make_ - _up_ tipis juga _wig_ _brunette_ dan _voila_! Jadilah Sawamura versi _crossdress_ yang luar biasa. Haruno bahkan menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Sawamura sekarang.

"Sawamura- _kun kawaii!_ "

"Aku tidak percaya hasilnya sedahsyat ini."

"Sawamura, izinkan aku mengecek apa yang ada dibalik rok itu untuk memastikan _gender_ -mu."

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang, Sawamura- _kun_!"

"Sawamura, jadilah pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya, izinkan aku merengkuhmu dalam pelukan hangat, berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, terus bersama dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan—"

"Hush! Kau ini laki-laki! Sadar, _bro_! Sawamura itu berbatang juga!"

Berbagai komentar yang muncul membuat wajah Sawamura makin merah. Belum lagi air matanya terancam keluar karena menanggung malu yang luar biasa.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat dirimu?" Hibiki menawarkan.

Cermin disodorkan. Sawamura nyaris tidak percaya melihat dirinya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Ayo bersiap, _Café_ akan dibuka 10 menit lagi!" Hibiki menitahkan.

" _Hai_!"

.

.

"Hei, hei, kita mau kemana sekarang?" Miyuki bertanya seraya menutup pintu kelasnya.

Kuramochi meregangkan lengannya. "Ayo kita ke kelas _kouhai_. Kelas _Bakamura_ membuka _Maid and Butler Café_ dan aku ingin melihat para gadis berkostum _maid_ sekarang."

Miyuki tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut lagi. Dia memilih mengikuti langkah kaki Kuramochi menuju kelas Sawamura. "Ooh, anak kelas tiga juga datang ke kelas Sawamura." Kuramochi mengeluarkan komentar ketika melihat Tetsu, Masuko, Ryousuke, Isashiki dan Chris yang berdiri di depan kelas Sawamura. Belum lagi kelasnya terlihat ramai. "Ramai sekali."

"Kudengar salah satu _maid_ mereka manis sekali!" Lelaki di sebelah Kuramochi berujar ke temannya dan memasuki kelas Sawamura. Membuat Kuramochi dan Miyuki penasaran siapa gadis itu.

"Kalian datang juga?" Kuramochi segera menyapa.

Chris menoleh paling pertama, dan menatap sendu kearah Miyuki. "Ya. Kami ingin mengunjungi kelas _kouhai_. Hanya saja…"

"Ada apa, Chris- _san_?" Miyuki bertanya.

Didalam kelas, Sawamura sendiri masih harus menanggung malu dibalik senyum sapanya pada tiap pelanggan. Belum lagi beberapa orang kadang meminta foto bersama. Ingin rasanya Sawamura segera mengangkat roknya dan menunjukkan bahwa dia berbatang. Namun ia tidak ingin mati konyol ditangan Kaori.

"Sawamura- _kun_." Mata Sawamura seketika sinis. Ia menoleh dan menatap kearah Kaori. " _Senpai_ -mu di klub _baseball_ datang. Sambut mereka, ya."

Sawamura seketika menoleh dan nyaris menjatuhkan nampan ditangannya melihat _senpai_ -nya berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau, astaga sungguh, aku tidak mau lebih malu dari ini!"

"Kau sudah setuju lho."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sa. Wa. Mu. Ra. _Chan_."

Sawamura menunduk. "Baik…"

Ia pun berjalan ke pintu dengan kepala tetap tertunduk, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh harga dirinya untuk menyambut _Senpai_ -nya.

" _Senpaitachi_! Selamat datang di _Café_ kami!" Dalam hati Sawamura bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa wajahnya seceria ini dan suaranya seriang ini dalam keadaan hati yang harus menanggung rasa malu.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar. Hanya hening yang mengisi diantara mereka ditengah riuhnya suasana festival.

Dan saat itulah Sawamura bertemu pandang dengan Miyuki. Dan menyadari betapa terlukanya tatapan sang _catcher_.

"Me-meja untuk berapa orang?" Sawamura berusaha mengusir kecanggungan yang terjadi.

Tetsu pun berinisiatif untuk menjawabnya segera. "Em, Kuramochi, Miyuki, kalian mau bergabung?"

Kuramochi hanya menjawab "ya" dengan pelan.

"Meja untuk tujuh orang, ya, Ishi—Sawamura."

"Baik! Kanemaru, meja untuk tujuh orang, ya!"

Bahkan setelah duduk di meja yang disediakan dan memesan, suasana tetap hening. Tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara mengenai penampilan Sawamura hari ini. Perlahan mereka melirik kearah Miyuki yang duduk di ujung meja. Lelaki yang paling sering mengejek Sawamura itu kini diam di tempat. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Kuramochi sendiri tahu jelas bahwa Miyuki sedang mengalami _shock_.

Karena penampilan Sawamura sekarang, membuatnya terlihat seperti duplikat dari Ishima Seira.

Miyuki mengangkat kepala, melihat kearah Sawamura yang sedang melayani pesanan pelanggan lain. Melihat bagaimana caranya bergerak, caranya berbicara, caranya tersenyum. Astaga, Miyuki tidak tahan lagi.

"Maaf, aku duluan, Kuramochi, _Senpaitachi_." Miyuki segera berdiri.

Lelaki berkacamata itu segera berjalan keluar dari kelas Sawamura. Ia ingin menenangkan diri sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Selama ini Miyuki hanya menganggap bahwa mata Sawamura sangat mirip dengan Seira. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kemiripan mereka lebih dari itu.

Dada Miyuki mulai terasa sesak. Ia merasa air matanya akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Langkah kakinya terhenti di lapangan _baseball_. Miyuki menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Isi paru-parunya seolah tersedot habis sejak tadi.

"Miyuki Kazuya."

Dan Miyuki berharap untuk mendengarkan suara ini.

"Tatap aku."

Miyuki tidak menoleh. Sawamura menarik lengan Miyuki. "Miyuki—"

"Lepaskan aku, Sawamura."

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Tepisan Miyuki menyakitkan. Sawamura menahan perih di jemarinya. Namun ia membulatkan tekad. Ia menarik bahu Miyuki agar lelaki itu menoleh. Ia menatap tepat ke mata dibalik lensa itu. "Aku menyukaimu, _baka_! Bisakah kau dengarkan aku sebentar saja?! Bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu?!"

Miyuki menggigit bibir. "Tidak. Sawamura, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu—"

"Aku bukan Ishima Seira!" Sawamura menarik lepas _wig_ -nya.

Miyuki terdiam.

"Lihatlah! Semirip apapun aku dengannya, aku bukan dia."

" _Ini!" Miho menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Sawamura hanya mampu terdiam._

" _Sawamura_ -kun _? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Sawamura tersadar. "Tunggu, kalian mengedit fotoku atau bagaimana?"_

" _Bukan!" Kaori tertawa. "Ini Ishima Seira. Aku mendapatkan fotonya dari kekasihku, dia anak kelas dua. Lihatlah, dia sangat mirip denganmu, 'kan? Apalagi mata kalian!"_

 _Kini Sawamura sadar, apa yang membuat Miyuki memperlakukannya seperti Ishima Seira. Mengapa Miyuki menganggapnya Ishima Seira. Kini Sawamura tahu._

"Bisakah kau menyadari keberadaanku? Sebagai Sawamura Eijun, bukan Ishima Seira!"

"Kau bicara apa, Sawamura?"

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai olehmu! Apa dengan menjadi Ishima Seira aku bisa meraih perasaanmu itu?!"

Miyuki kembali terdiam. Sudah berapa banyak luka yang ditanggung oleh lelaki ini demi meraih dirinya?

Dan tanpa sadar air mata Sawamura mengalir. "Tapi aku sadar… aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi dirinya. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan bisa. Aku dan dia jelas berbeda. Tapi kumohon…" Sawamura memegang lengan Miyuki. "Bisakah kau membiarkanku menggantikan posisinya?"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, Sawamura!"

Sawamura berusaha mengusap air matanya. "Kumohon, Miyuki! Izinkan aku untuk menggantikannya! Bahkan jika aku terus dianggap seperti dirinya olehmu, tapi jika aku bisa bersamamu maka aku baik-baik saja!" Sawamura terisak. "Bisakah… bisakah kau menerima perasaan ini? Karena aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua rasa sakitku…"

Miyuki tidak tahan lagi melihat Sawamura menangis. "Aku hanya membuatmu tersakiti lagi, _Bakamura_! Jika kau bersamaku tapi aku tetap menganggapmu dirinya kau hanya akan semakin tersakiti!"

"Alasaku datang sejak awal kemari adalah karenamu! Aku ingin sekali membuat pasangan _Battery_ denganmu! Tapi lama-kelamaan kusadari bahwa perasaan sukaku muncul dan aku tidak bisa menahannya!"

"Sawamura—"

"Tidak apa-apa… mungkin dengan terluka semakin dalam, aku bisa sembuh." Sawamura tersenyum dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar, "setidaknya, aku terluka untuk sembuh. Aku yakin itu. Luka ini akan sembuh perlahan-lahan, karena itu, kumohon, Miyuki- _Senpai_ … izinkan aku untuk mencoba menggantikan posisinya walau hanya sekali saja, tapi sebagai Sawamura Eijun yang sesungguhnya."

Miyuki mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Berhentilah menangis, air matamu itu tidak pantas untukku!"

"Kumohon, Miyuki…" Sawamura tidak peduli lagi jika ia terlihat murahan, memohon cinta pada lelaki yang menolaknya. "Aku ingin… bersamamu."

Miyuki tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi melihat senyum dan tangis di wajah Sawamura. Ia hanya segera meraih Sawamura dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya menganggap pelukan itu sebagai jawaban ya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Uncle_!"

"Kei, aku tidak yakin itu. Dan sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku ' _uncle_ '." Chris menghela nafas.

Kei, dengan mata bengkak sehabis menangis, tersenyum. "Karena _Uncle_ blasteran. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

 _Jawaban itu lagi_ , Chris membatin risih.

"Kei, aku tidak yakin. Ayolah, kau tidak perlu menemuinya hari ini." Chris mengusap kepala anak itu.

Memeluk buket bunga ditangannya erat, Kei menggeleng. "Tidak, _Uncle_. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin, aku bisa tenang jika bertemu Ayah."

Chris tidak bisa membantah lagi. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Aku akan menemanimu hingga sampai ke depan taman, oke?"

"Um!"

Lelaki blasteran itu segera mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kei yang disambut dengan semangat. Keduanya berjalan menuju sisi jalan raya utama yang memisahkan mereka dengan taman.

Kei mengalihkan pandangan kearah bunga di pelukannya. Ia terus menatap bunga itu lamat. Ia tahu, pihak kebersihan telah membersihkan jalanan ini, tapi tetap saja, ada sisi yang luput. Kei masih bisa melihat bercak merah kering yang menghitam. Meski hanya kecil, namun Kei bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Chris menyadari itu. "Kei? Jangan lihat, ya. Aku akan menghubungi pihak kebersihan lagi." Chris menenangkan anak itu.

Kei mengangguk. Lampu berwarna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Mereka menyebrangi jalan. Bersama pelajan kaki lain. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Chris mengusap surai anak itu.

" _Arigatou, Uncle_!"

Kei berbalik dan masuk ke taman. Sedangkan Chris hanya mampu menatap punggung mungilnya sendu. Ia tahu mengapa Kei benar-benar kalap hari ini. Anak itu sudah cukup kuat untuk melihat Papanya yang koma, dan melewati jalan dimana Papanya ditabrak setiap hari. Sendirian.

Kemudian Chris menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga, Kei melupakan syal-nya!" Ia menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan mengambilkan syal Kei sebelum anak itu kedinginan.

Kei berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sembari berdoa agar matanya yang bengkak tidak terlihat, ia memeluk buket bunga ditangannya. Salah satu bunga kesayangan Papanya, bunga dengan arti yang paling dalam.

"Ka-Kazuya- _san_?" Kei mematung melihat bangku dimana Miyuki biasanya berada kini kosong.

 _Apa Ayah juga pergi? Tidak, ini adalah bunga yang paling penting untuk Papa_. _Aku harus memberikannya!_ Kei berlari mengelilingi taman, mencari sosok Miyuki. Buket bunga ditangannya dipeluk semakin erat.

"Kazuya- _san_?"

Tidak ada. Kei sudah mengelilingi seluruh taman ini dan tidak menemukan Miyuki sama sekali. Rasa takut menyelubungi anak itu. Bagaimana jika Ayahnya juga pergi?

Kei kembali dihadapan bangku yang sama. Dan tidak menemukan Miyuki sama sekali. "Ba-bagaimana jika Ayah juga pergi…"

"Kei?"

Kei menoleh dengan cepat. Ia melihat Miyuki berdiri menatap dirinya dengan dua gelas ditangannya. "A-ah, Kazuya- _san_ , darimana saja? Aku mencarimu."

Miyuki tersenyum lalu meletakkan dua gelas ditangannya di bangku. "Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Kau agak lama datang hari ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli kopi hitam dan coklat panas dulu. Ambillah."

Kei menatap gelas dibangku. "Anda tidak menukar labelnya lagi, 'kan?"

Miyuki tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi."

" _Ariga-a-a-choo!_ " Semburat merah menjalar pipi Kei. Memalukan sekali baginya bersin saat sedang berbicara.

Yang lebih tua mengerutkan kening. "Astaga, Kei, kenapa kau tidak memakai syal-mu? Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" Miyuki melepas syal putih yang melilit lehernya lalu berlutut dihadapan Kei dan memakaikannya di leher anak itu. "Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Bahaya jika kau keluar rumah di musim dingin tanpa memakai syal, apalagi anak seumurmu. Kau bisa saja terkena flu, pilek, atau paling parah hipotermia."

Yang dipakaikan syal hanya terdiam menatap Miyuki. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya, dan air matanya tanpa sadar menetes lagi.

"Eh?! Kei? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" Miyuki mengusap pipi anak itu, berusaha menghapus air mata Kei.

Kei menggenggam syal yang melilit lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. " _A-Arigatou_ , Kazuya- _san_ , hiks."

"Hei, hei, aku menerima terima kasihmu, tapi kenapa kau menangis sih?"

Kei tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir, untuk meyakinkan Miyuki. "A—aku baik-baik saja. Jangan—jangan khawatir."

Lelaki itu kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut, menyingkirkan kepingan salju yang menyangkut di rambut Kei. "Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu. Nah, bunga apa hari ini?"

Kei tersenyum. " _Eglantine_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Eglantine:**_ _Aku terluka untuk sembuh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A.N: Baiklaah, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya. Sepertinya tugas dan PR juga kegiatan organisasi membuat saya gila dan tidak waras sehingga lupa kalau saya punya fik _ongoing_ di _fandom_ ini.

Dan maafkan atas _angst_ bertubi-tubi ini, saya telah siap dihantam kalian semua. Dan iya, ini edisi penyiksaan untuk Kei. Tolong jangan laporkan saya ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak.

Saya usahakan kedepannya akan lebih cepat lagi. Mungkin #dirajam


End file.
